


Day 110 - Sherlock gets his feet wet

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [110]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John asks Sherlock to share a shower with him. Sherlock does not see the appeal. At first.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 110 - Sherlock gets his feet wet

After one of their first nights together John asked Sherlock to share the shower with him in the morning.

“That sounds highly impractical, John. The shower is hardly big enough for one and you always scold me for getting water on the floor.”

John closed his eyes for a moment and sighed inwardly.

“You really have no idea, do you?”

“About what?”

“It’s sexy to share a shower. It usually leads to - things.“

“Thin... Oh. So that’s why you haven’t touched me until now.”

He stared at John for a few seconds.

“You already have a plan.”

“I wouldn’t call it a plan. More a desire.”

“Tell me.”

“I want to touch you when you’re all slippery with soap and water. I want to go down on my knees and suck you off and hear your moans echoing from the walls. “

“Oh God.” Sherlock looked at him wide-eyed and clearly not longer opposed to the shared shower.

 

It worked out pretty much as John had envisioned it. Except that he thought Sherlock might reciprocate later but was so turned on that he needed to touch himself and came only seconds after Sherlock.

Sherlock emerged looking like a drowned cat but highly satisfied and richer in experience. He flopped down on the sofa and left it to John to drain the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'shower'.


End file.
